No te dejare ir
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — No te dejare ir, Marinette —Espeto haciéndola sonrojar— Por nada del mundo —Repuso Adrien aun con sus manos en la cintura.


Pizarrón. Pizarrón. Pizarrón.

Repitió Marinette tratándose de concentrar su vista en el mismo, que constantemente era garabateado por símbolos que intentaba descifrar.

La explicación de la profesora era incompresible para sus oídos porque aunque su mirada estaba puesta al pizarrón y sus oídos atentamente escuchaban a la profesora, parecía que ella estaba hablando y escribiendo otro idioma.

Cerró los ojos cuando estos intentaron desviarse a la mata de cabellos rubios que tenía enfrente, pero era imposible no desviar la concentración en él, cuando solo hace unas horas descubrió que el mismo era Chat Noir y este descubrió que ella era Ladybug.

Todavía no hablaron. No pudieron porque Marinette se fue hacia el colegio con la intención de no llegar más tarde de lo que ya había hecho y también porque quería escapar de él ya que no sabía cómo mirarlo luego de su comportamiento que tenía sobre el minino.

Las caricias, los juegos, la confianza, la naturalidad, la intrepidez.

Para ella es imposible que pueda actuar de la misma manera con Adrien. Con o sin mascara ya nada era lo mismo.

Toco el timbre de receso y lo primero que hizo fue correr lo mas rápido posible hacia al baño ya que este era el único lugar que Adrien no podía cruzar.

Se quedó ahí hasta que termino el receso y camino hacia el salón luego de unos minutos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hacia el mismo alguien tomo su muñeca haciéndola dar vuelta, quien luego posiciono las mismas en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

Y ese era Adrien.

— ¿Q-que haces? —Pregunto Marinette con un evidente tartamudeo, desviando su mirada— T-tenemos q-que ir a clase.

— Me estas evitando —No era una pregunta era una afirmación.

— N-no ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —Balbuceo sintiendo como algo se arremolinaba en su interior, sentía miles de mariposas recorrer su estómago mientras su corazón lo acompañaba con ritmos irregulares y en su cara aparecía un leve sonrojo que seguramente aumentaría su intensidad al mirar sus ojos verdes.

— En ningún momento me has mirado —Respondió— Mírame.

— ¿P-para qué? —Cuestiono nerviosa hasta la medula— Y-ya vamos a clase —Pidió al borde del colapso, sin ningún momento dirigir la mirada hacia él.

— Estás nerviosa.

Otra afirmación.

— No —Contesto lo más relajada que su voz podía, mirando hacia el costado como si la pared fuera de lo más interesante.

— Mientes, te pongo nerviosa, te hago tartamudear... ¿Por qué es así Mi Lady?

Le pregunto con una inocencia que no poseía.

— No me pones nerviosa Silly Kitty —Espeto encarándolo con una valentía que esperaba mantener mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en los verdes de él— Y ahora ya déjame ir para entrar al salón.

Replico esperando que sus manos se apartaran de su cintura y pudiera respirar con normalidad sin sentir que el aire este a pocos segundos de acabarse. En cambio al escuchar eso Adrien sonrió mostrando su bellos dientes.

— No te dejare ir, Marinette —Espeto haciéndola sonrojar— Por nada del mundo —Repuso Adrien aun con sus manos en la cintura.

Al escuchar eso, su cara adquirió un tono carmesí, sintiendo como el rostro de Adrien se aproximaba más cerca de ella rozando sus narices mientras sus brazos ahora se posicionaban en medio de su espalda.

Marinette intento separar esa distancia poniendo sus manos en su pecho, pero eso le hizo obtener un rostro más rojo entretanto sentía un hormigueo traspasar por toda su piel.

— ¿Así que no te pongo nerviosa, Marinette? —Le pregunto ya dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Ni un poco?

Ella lo sabía. Y él lo sabía.

Lo que estaba provocando sobre ella y lo estaba usando a su favor.

— No —Mintió sintiendo como su respiración se entremezclaba con la suya.

Hacía calor, el ambiente era muy caluroso. Se estaba asfixiando y quemando al mismo tiempo, todo por estar entre sus brazos. Nunca se imaginó estar así con Adrien, al menos en la realidad porque en sus sueños era lo único que se imaginaba.

— T-tenemos q-que ir al salón —Articulo Marinette con dificultad perdiéndose en su hermosa mirada porque si ahora desviaba la misma a sus labios. Iba a cometer un "delito"

— ¿Te dejo ir? —Le pregunto Adrien de una forma tan seductora y tan tierna a la vez que ella pensó que sus piernas le iban a fallar.

Cuando le iba a responder afirmamente, sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta sintiendo el alocado latido de su corazón chocar contra su pecho.

Lo veía a Adrien tan cerca suyo, que sentía que iba a desfallecer. Sus ojos, su nariz, su sonrojo en sus adorables mejillas, sus labios que deseaba probar.

Emitió un suspiro mental y acorto la distancia a propósito. Pudo haber sido un centímetro, pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada. En cambio una risa borboteo en los labios de Adrien.

— ¿Te dejo o no te dejo ir? —Cuestiono de nuevo.

— N-no me dejes ir —Confeso Marinette rindiéndose a la tentación, ahora observando sus labios, ya apunto de rozarse.

— Nunca — Añadió y los acerco lo suficiente hasta unirlos.

Deleitándose con su contextura, ahí en medio del pasillo, besándose de forma cálida y suave.

Entretanto Nino había salido del salón en busca de sus amigos por orden de la profesora, pero para su sorpresa al solo dar unos cuantos pasos, se percató de que en medio del pasillo, los dos se encuentran besándose con una pasión desbordante. Sin evitarlo un sonrojo apareció por su rostro.

¡Bien hecho amigo!

Exclamo en su mente, en señal de aprobación mientras se daba la vuelta y le daba algo de privacidad, volviéndose hacia el salón con la intención de decirles que están en la enfermería.

Entretanto con los dos individuos besucones, aunque una parte de ellos sabían que tenían que volver al salón, la otra parte solo quería seguir entre sus brazos y seguir besándose.


End file.
